24fandomcom-20200223-history
Extraction
Extraction is title of the third and current season of The Rookie. It premiered on March 17, 2008, just under a year from when the last season premiered. It followed the further tribulations of Jason Blaine, now a more advanced field agent working for the FBI after the closure of CTU. His boss, Alton Maxwell is captured, and Jason strives to save him from the evil hands of drug kingpin Esteban Salazar. Six episodes have been made, double the amount of the last two seasons. Three of the episodes have premiered. A new episode is released weekly. Episode guide Episode One: Salazar Returns: 5:00 p.m.-5:04 p.m. Premiered: 17 March 2008. in Mexico City]] In Mexico City, Director of the FBI's counter terrorism division Alton Maxwell asked Kate Wyman, an analyst at the FBI headquarters in Washington DC, how close he and Jason Blaine, driving the car, were to their meeting point. She explained that it was one block up on their right from their current location. Alton told Jason to stop the car, saying that they were close enough. As Jason prepared to leave the car, Alton stopped him, explaining that the contact he was meeting with was only expecting him. As he saw Jason's dismayed reaction, he sympathized. "Look, I know you're anxious to get in some more field work, but this is just a routine information exchange". Jason questioned why he needed to come all the way down here rather than just calling the contact on a secure line, but Alton said that the contact did not work that way, as he was a highly placed government official. He told Jason he would be back in ten minutes, and left. shows Jason thee FBI file on Esteban Salazar]] Over her bluetooth Wyman explained that Alton had been trying to take down the Salazars since before the closure of CTU. She goes on to say that after capturing Hector and Ramon Salazar, his other brothers, Esteban tried to rekindle their drug smuggling empire. She muses that it was unclear where Esteban came from, and that Alton took it personally, and hoped that this contact could get him close to the other Salazar. Jason asked Wyman to link him up to her screen so he could keep an eye on the perimeter. Meanwhile, Alton entered the meeting place, heading through a large door on a crowded street. Jason looked at his PDA and asked why there was such a large thermal rating where there was only supposed to be one person in the room with Alton. In the meeting place, a man entered, talking a foreign language on his phone. Alton waited patiently. Jason told Wyman to lay an infrared satellite over the map she was currently using. She was forced to use one that was on ready standby for the NSA in case they needed extra monitoring of the President of the United States' trip to Baghdad. Alton complained that he does not have all day, but is shocked when Esteban Salazar himself steps into the light. Alton whispered his name but was then knocked out by one of the five other men that appeared in the room. At the same moment Jason received his infrared heat signature and realized that are several other men in the room, and that Alton had been set up. He rushed in, only to find Alton's hat left. Running back outside he witnessed a car and two motorbikes leaving the vicinity, Esteban taking Alton away with him. Episode Two: Treason: 5:10 p.m.-5:14 p.m. Premiered: 24 March 2008. As the busy streets of Mexico City fill up with traffic, Jason Blaine rushes into a square, looking in the high rise buildings for any sign of his FBI boss, Alton Maxwell. In his right hand, he carrys the hat he found abandoned at Alton's meeting place. Over his bluetooth headset, he asks Kate Wyman at FBI headquarters in Washington DC if she saw where Alton and his captors went. She says that she cannot get a visual. She asks her fellow agents if anyone tagged a vehicle, but Lisa responds that she lost the heat sensor before she could track the targets. Brent explains that NSA must have retaken control of the satellite they used to discover the plot against Alton. Eric also responds that he was unable to get anything. Wyman looks on, dismayed. She tells Jason that they lost Alton. Jason asks why Esteban would take Alton, rather than just killing him. Wyman says that he must have something they need. Meanwhile, Alton Maxwell, face bloodied from numerous beatings, sits tied to a chair in an open sqaure. One of Esteban's thugs is looking over him meanacingly, holding a cassette player. He plays a tape, which is a recording of a conversation between Alton and the man he was supposed to meet when he was attacked by Esteban. The Mexicans want to know who the meeting was supposed to be with. When Alton refuses to cooperate, the thug punches Alton. When the man asks again, Alton responds, in Mexican, "Go to hell", and the man punches him again. As his scream echoes around the square, Alton spits blood at the thug. The man goes to punch him again, but Esteban holds him back. He gives Alton a piercing stare, and says "We will do it your way". He walks behind Alton and takes a syringe full of green tinged liquid from another one of his thugs. He injects it into Alton's neck. Alton screams, and Esteban tells the first thug that Alton will talk now. Jason runs out from the square and down a street. Over his bluetooth set, Kate Wyman says that Javier Medina is the man Esteban and his thugs are looking for, who Alton's planned meeting was with. Jason says that Salazar should have got to him already because he went in Madina's place. However, Wyman explains that Madina used a voice scrambled and sub-frequency encryption, which meant that Salazar would have been able to substitute his own voice, but would not be able to trace the call back to its source. Jason understands that Salazar doesn't know it was Madina who made the call, but Alton does. Salazar wants to find the informant who was planning to help Alton, so he can stop the informant from putting Salazar behind bars. Wyman discovers that the encryption code on the intercepted call matches FBI protocol, which means someone there gave Esteban the access codes. She says that the only people who have the access codes are the immediate team, Jason, herself, Alton, Brent, Eric and Lisa. Jason tells Wyman to find the breach whilst he goes to find Medina in the hopes that he can lead them to Alton. Wyman finds Medina's cell signal and instructs him to go to the location, an open air cafe in the middle of the city. Wyman tells Jason of a nearby TAC team. He asks her to tell the team to ready an outdoor munitions package and go to the place where Madina is now. She says she will, and Jason tells her to be careful. He drives away. Esteban tells one of his thugs that the informant is Medina, presumably after confessed by Alton during torture. He says that they should find him, and kill him. He then informs another group of his men to take Alton to the basement of a nightclub. As Alton is dragged away, Jason drives to Medina's location. Esteban's men are also in pursuit of the man, heading for his location on two motorbikes. Wyman suspiciously looks at the three members of the team who might have helped Esteban whilst Alton is dragged to the basement. Episode Three: Crosshairs: 5:22 p.m.-5:28 p.m. Premiered: 31 March 2008. Jason Blaine arrives at the Plaza Santo Domingo, and places a spy camera at a bar, overlooking Javier Medina. He looks down at his PDA,confirming that his camera is successfully targeted on Medina. He walks away, and taps on a van with a food company logo on the side. A man looks out the back, and Jason flashes his I.D., stating that he is from Washington DC. He turns around and it is revealed that the van is the backup team sent by Wyman to help Jason, and it is disguised as a food truck. Another man is sat behind two computer screens, and Jason asks them what their status is. He says that they have an outdoor munitions package, and control of a satellite grid for a four block radius. He other agent says that they have a plane ready to take the target to Langley or a location of Jason's choice. Jason, with a suprised look, says that he is lucky that they just happened to be there. In the basement of his nightclub, Esteban Salazar has Alton Maxwell tied to a chair. He says that he cannot decide how to kill him: with a bullet like Hector Salazar or to burn him to death like Ramon. Alton says that they died of greed, but Esteban says that is hypocrytical because Alton could sell a country to the highest bidder. Alton says that he is deluded as one of Esteban's thug runs to the room. Esteban tells him to wait, whilst he promises to Alton that he will suffer. He leaves the room, locking it behind him. Alton struggles with his binds. Outside the room, the thug tells him that Medina was not at his workplace, or his home. Salazar tells him to watch Alton while he goes to find Medina. On his cell, Esteban calls Eric at the FBI headquarters in Washington DC, revealing him as the mole. He says that he should not call him at work, but Esteban demands to know where Medina is. Eric says to wait a minute, and leaves the room. He tells Esteban to give him a couple of minutes so he can get the information from his boss, Kate Wyman. Esteban says that he does not care what he has to do, he should just get it. When Eric says that it is a big risk, Esteban responds that they are paying him heavily in return, and that if he does not find out where Medina is, he will have Eric killed. Back in the room, Brent is looking suspiciously at Eric. He asks where he went, and Eric lies that he was talking to his girlfriend. Brent looks on, unconvinced. Back in the basement, the thug is pretending to punch Alton, scaring him. On the third time, Alton pushes the thug back after breaking free of his ropes. They fight, and Alton knocks the gun out of the thug's hand. He runs over to get it, and Alton takes the oppotunity to escape the room, and locks the thug in. He shoots at the door but it is no good on the reenforced steel. In the Washington DC FBI headquarters, Wyman temporarily leaves her desk. She exits the room and looks at some papers in a next-door office. Eric notices, and takes the chance to go to her desk. He finds the files with the information concerning Javier Medina's location, and sends them to Esteban's PDA. Lisa returns carrying a file, and checks it momentarily at her desk. She notices Eric at Wyman's computer, and asks what he is doing. He lies that he needed to erase a message that he sent to Kate about sureveillance protocols. Lisa appears to buy his deception, but after he leaves she looks worried. In his office, Esteban smiles after recieving the files about Medina's location. He tells one of his men to call Jose and Manuel, and tell them to got the the Plaza Santo Domingo, the location that the FBI found for Medina. In a street by a fountain, Jose takes out his phone and recieves the message. He tells Manuel their location, and they set off on their motorbikes. In the faux food truck, Jason prepares a weapon. Jose and Manuel set off on their bikes as Wyman returns to her station, unaware that Eric stole the files containing Medina's location. Episode Four: Lifeline Premieres: 7 April 2008. As Jason moves in to get Medina, he is informed that someone else has arrived: Esteban's men. Pushing through the crowds, Jose and Manuel head towards Medina. Jason gets there first, and pushes him down, under his table. He tells him to keep his head down, and presses a button on a detonator, causing a massive explosion. Episode Five: Trapped Premieres: 14 April 2008. Episode Six: Showdown Premieres: 21 April 2008. Memorable quotes * Alton Maxwell: Look, I know you're anxious to get in some more field work, but this is just a routine information exchange. * Jason Blaine: He's pretty fired up. * Kate Wyman: He's been trying to take down the Salazars since the CTU days. They nailed Hector and Ramon, but where Esteban came crawling out from, God knows where. * Alton Maxwell: Look, I don't have all day, and you did ask me to... Salazar... * Jason Blaine: Why would they take Alton? Why not just kill him? * Kate Wyman: He must have something they need. * Esteban Salazar: We will do it your way (injects Alton with a green tinged liquid). Now he will talk. * Esteban Salzar: I don't know how I should kill you: with a bullet, like my brother Hector, or to burn you to death, like my brother Ramon. * Alton Maxwell: Your brothers died of greed. External links * [http://www.fox.com/24/degreerookie/index.htm Watch The Rookie] For the third season, the Rookie's website was redesigned to enhance the viewer's ease to watch the current season, as well as previous ones. Category:24 Category:Seasons Category:The Rookie